Yours, Mine or Theirs?
by Moonlit Aqua Aura
Summary: Tokiya,Recca,Domon and Kaoru are in the hotspring arguing about something? What could it be? my first FoR fic Read and review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca…(honestly, are writing fanfictions subject to any certain copyright at all??? T.T)

Lorraine: This is my **FIRST** Flame of Recca fic! T.T I based this on my experience with my seatmates…and this was inspired by a certain author on (I'm sorry I forgot!)…(pushed to placing this fic online because of **Kristel **and **Elina**.)

**Yours, Mine or Theirs**

_By: Lorraine Kristine_

One moonlit evening, Recca, Tokiya, Kaoru and for some odd reason, Domon were arguing in the very serene, cloudy hotspring.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Okay, the previously serene hotspring. The 4 men, err…3 guys and a-half were arguing over the same topic they had for the past hour…

"MWAHAHAHHAHA!!!" Kaoru proudly stated. "Mine is the biggest, and to think I'm just a little kid! HA!"

"What the hell Kaoru…" Tokiya commented. "How could you say that-"

"No! I have two! Haven't you seen it?" Domon said, never giving up. He knew his was bigger BECAUSE he had 2 of them. "You've seen it, right Tokiya?" he said, looking at the latter.

"…"

"WELL?!"

"…Why are you asking me that question?"

"'Coz you're intelligent?"

"…"

"And coz' I expect you to be a master at this!"

"…"

"Well, the other one doesn't count Domon! What's truly yours is yours! Yours is very small Domon!" Kaoru replied laughing.

Recca began to speak. "You guys, you've been arguing over that silly topic for the past hour…"

"Well, that's a surprise…Coming from someone who doesn't have any." Tokiya said with a smirk.

"WHAT THE FUCK MIKAGAMI?!" Recca yelled.

"Hello, none of us…I REPEAT, NONE OF US ever seen yours." Tokiya smugly replied. He turned to Domon and Kaoru, "Am I right?"

Domon stopped to think, and Kaoru did too.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! WE _NEVER_ SAW IT!" they both chorused in amazement.

"So, it was already known as a fact. Recca doesn't have any." Tokiya said.

Meanwhile, Kagero, Yanagi and Fuuko were listening to the boys. Fuuko and Kagero turned a bright shade of red.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Fuuko said, blushing mildly. "And what does Domon mean by Tokiya being a master at 'that'???" she spoke.

"What? RECCA _DOESN'T_ HAVE ONE?!" Kagero said to herself.

"Hey, umm…I don't think we've been hearing the conversation right. Why don't we go closer?" Yanagi said.

"I HAVE ONE DAMN IT!" Recca yelled, he was nearly ticked off.

"Well, assuming you have one, have you ever used it?" Tokiya asked.

"What kind of question is that Mikagami?! Of course I've used mine!" Recca yelled.

"Of course you did. But only rarely though." Domon replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Assuming you used it, how WOULD you use it?" Tokiya asked once more, trying to tick Recca off.

"Well…duh…I use with my hand, more often my arm--" Recca replied, while counting on his fingers.

"I bet all you can do with it is to wave it around." Tokiya replied.

"Well, what about you Mikagami? Have you used YOURS?!" Recca said angrily.

"Of course. Mastered it even in the past years." Tokiya replied with a smug look in his eyes.

"I've got to agree with that. I never saw a person with such skill before." Domon hated to agree but he just had to.

"Tokiya's is the longest too!" Kaoru replied.

"Heh." Tokiya snickered with pride as he swept his bangs with his fingers.

"By the way, what about Fuuko…She has one right? Why isn't she included? I mean, we're all forgetting something important here." Kaoru said.

"THAT'S RIGHT! Fuuko has--" Recca started but was cut off when someone threw a bucket at him.

"Agh! Where did that come from?" Domon said in surprise.

"I have a what Recca?" Fuuko grumbled as she went out of the bushes.

"I don't have…"

"You stupid monkey, don't you have the God of Wind?" Tokiya said.

Yanagi began, "You mean the-"

"Yes, princess…The weapons…You know." Recca replied while rubbing the red sore bump on his head.

Kagero added, "So you mean Recca-"

"Yeah. The sea monkey doesn't really have one doesn't he?" Tokiya replied.

"Guess not." Fuuko said while rolling her eyes.

"What did you guys think what we were talking about?" Kaoru inquired.

"Uhm…" Fuuko said.

"I thought…"

"You were talking about something else…"

"…?"

AN: TT Ugh…I couldn't describe it well! My skill, it's floating away!!! NOOOOOO!!! (runs around trying to catch something.) Please review, I really appreciate **ALL** kinds of comments…Whoever was the author who inspired me, thanks in advance if you ever read this!


End file.
